Vennix Productions canon
The Vennix Productions canon refers to the Stargate universe depicted in Stargate Vennix and the universe that this wiki is dedicated to. This universe is based on the one depicted in Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis, but there are some differences. While it is clear that the events depicted in SG-1 and Atlantis (up to "Enemy at the Gate") occured in this universe the information portrayed here represents a alternate reality to the real ''Stargate'' universe, which diverged at some point in the past, but is relatively identical to the canon universe up until about 2008; and whilst the future of the canon universe has some bearing on this universe they are distinctly seperate. Complications within the series Time travel On more than one occasion, the Stargate narrative has followed characters jumping backwards in time, effectively creating a new timeline in which history has been changed by their presence. Thus, there are technically eight distinct timelines in which major portions of the series take place: #One from Stargate to "Before I Sleep". #A second from "Before I Sleep" to the beginning of "Moebius". #A third within "Moebius". #Fourth from "Moebius" to "The Last Man". #Fifth from "The Last Man" to "Time". #A sixth within "Time". #Seventh from "Time" to "Twin Destinies". Similarly, Stargate: Continuum features a time-travel story that creates yet another two timelines, which brings the grand total of timelines to ten. The focus of this wiki is the post-"Twin Destinies"/''"Continuum"'' (eleventh) timeline, as it's the setting of the ongoing series as of 2009; however, articles generally assume that this timeline is identical to the previous nine, except where explicitly shown otherwise. Alternate timelines created through time travel are distinct from the alternate realities accessible through a Quantum Mirror or similar technology, which exist simultaneously with one another in the same timeline. Other Stargate universes Official Stargate canon This is the universe portrayed in the three Television series; SG-1, Atlantis and Universe. The events from this universe occur up until "Enemy at the Gate", although there are some differences preceding that episode, at which point the timelines begin to significantly diverge. Major Stargate Program-related differences are listed below: *After the signing of the Gate Alliance Treaty in 2003; China, the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union began construction of their own BC-303s which came into service in 2005. *In 2008, two new shipyards were established; one in Alaska and another located off-world at the Alpha Site, which is known as "New Horizon" and is home to a Tau'ri colony. *The Olympus Expedition was established in 2008 onboard the space station Olympus in the NGC 3109 Galaxy. *By 2009, Earth had developed a new generation of capital ship; the X-305 Athena. *The Vanir were not encountered by the Atlantis Expedition in First Contact, instead they encountered the Vakal; the same race seen in an alternate reality in the The Daedalus Variations. *Atlantis acquired four ZPMs from Todd to aid in the return of Atlantis to Earth. Two of these remained on the city with one being sent to Olympus and the other later being used onboard the [[BB-308 Achilles|BB-308 Achilles]]. *The Lantean invention known as the wormhole drive does not exist. It was never seen onscreen, and in "Enemy at the Gate", Atlantis traveled from Pegasus to the Milky Way in a matter of days, arriving just a few hours after the Wraith hive ship. *The Ancient Control chair was not destroyed during the Wraith attack on Earth, instead the Antarctic outpost was buried under the ice, and had been re-excavated by 2010. There are also several geopolitical differences on Earth: *There are three mainstream political parties in the United States; Democratic, Republican, and the Progressive Party, which was formed in 1971 and put its first President, Bill Clinton, into the White House in 1993. **Haiti and the Dominican Republic constitute the State of Hispaniola, which was admitted to the United States in 1959 as the 50th state. **The territories of the American Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands never gained independence and instead constitute the State of Pacifica, whilst Puerto Rico and the US Virgin Islands constitute the Commonwealth of Puerto Virgo; both of which were admitted to the United States in 1986 and 1995 as the 52nd and 53rd states respectively. *The Soviet Union didn’t collapse and was reformed by the New Union Treaty into the "Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics", retaining its superpower status. However Georgia, Armenia, Moldova, and the Baltic states gained their independence in the process. **Moldova united with Romania after gaining its independence from the Soviet Union. *The United Kingdom is a larger federation, consisting of the OTL Commonwealth realms and other former British colonies, and is considered the third great power behind the United States and the Soviet Union. **England, Scotland, Southern Ireland, Wales, and Northern Ireland were all granted Home Rule. **The Andaman and Nicobar Islands were retained after the independence of India. **Natalia, a former province of South Africa, is a part of the UK. **Malta was integrated as a Dominion after a referendum, and the Spanish protectorate in Morocco passed to British control and became a part of Gibraltar. **After the end of the Sierra Leone Civil War (1991–2002), the population of Sierra Leone voted to integrate into the United Kingdom as a Dominion. **Malaya, Fiji, Singapore, and Hong Kong are all British Dominions. **Newfoundland and Labrador is independent of Canada as the "Dominion of Newfoundland". **Papua New Guinea and the Solomon Islands are states of Australia. Nauru and Kiribati are territories. **Tuvalu, Tokelau, Niue, Samoa, and the Cook Islands are associated states of New Zealand. **The West Indies Federation (including the Bahamas, British Virgin Islands, Guyana, and Belize) is a Dominion, as is Mauritius, whilst the Seychelles are an overseas territory. *India, Pakistan, and Bangladesh were never partitioned and are part of the "Federation of India". *The European Union has a stronger central government, with the European Parliament being the main engine behind the supranational organization. There exists an essentially bicameral legislature between the Parliament and the Council of the Union, with the European Commission acting as the executive body. The Commission is led by the Chancellor who is elected every five years by EU citizens, and is the leader of the majority party in the Parliament, but does not sit in Parliament. **Czechoslovakia never divided and remains in existence. **Greece, Romania, Finland, and Bulgaria are all constitutional monarchies. **The Annan Plan for Cyprus was successfully implemented, forming the "United Republic of Cyprus". **Catalonia is a separate nation-state from Spain. **Suriname is an overseas country of the Netherlands. *China controls the puppet state of Tibet. The Dalai Lama, the supposed head of the Tibetan government, is in semi-permanent seclusion "for his security". *Cuba emerged as a liberal democracy in 1994 after peaceful protests forced the resignation of Fidel Castro and triggered political reformations. There is a strong statehood movement that advocates incorporation into the United States. *The United Arab Emirates also includes Qatar and Bahrain. *Namibia and Botswana are provinces of the Republic of South Africa. *Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Panama, and parts of northern Peru form the "United States of Colombia"; a western democracy and American ally in South America. *After the Second Korean War (2011-2013) North and South Korea were reunited. *The Republic of Yucatán survives to the present day. *Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, and El Salvador are constituent states of the "Federal Republic of Central America". *West Papua gained its independence from Indonesia in 1969 after the United Nations refused to allow Indonesia to conduct an undemocratic independence referendum. *Zanzibar is a semi-constitutional monarchy under the Sultan, and is a vibrant commercial centre, often described as the “Hong Kong of Africa”. *Yugoslavia, consisting of Serbia, Montenegro, Macedonia, and Kosovo, remains in existence as a constitutional monarchy. *Brazil remains a constitutional monarchy as the "Empire of Brazil". *Sarawak and Sabah are united into the "Kingdom of Sarawak", under the White Rajahs. *Western Sahara is an autonomous region of the "Federated Kingdom of Morocco and Western Sahara". *Portugal retained the islands of Cape Verde and São Tomé and Príncipe as autonomous regions. *Senegal and The Gambia make up "Senegambia". *France retained the islands of the Comoros as an overseas department. *Kenya, Uganda, Tanganyika, Rwanda, and Burundi are constituent states of the "East African Federation". *Eritrea remains a part of Ethiopia. External links * Canon Category:Real-world articles